


all coming back to me now

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Kara's feeling for James never really left, they just got twisted up somehow in her head and she's got it all sorted out now and somehow needs to tell James she still loves him.





	

The world was ending.

 

The world was ending and it was Monday and Kara had an article due tomorrow that really needed her attention but the asteroid took priority.

 

“Are we sure this isn’t a planet.” Kara muttered as she broke the asteroid into smaller pieces yet again.

 

“Focus Supergirl.” J’onn said, flying around next to her.

 

On the ground James dressed as Guardian and Alex were fielding people out of the buildings. Kara shot a blast of heat rays as some smaller pieces of rock that had almost escaped her and were far too close to hitting CatCo than she liked.

 

“Would it be better if it was a planet?” She heard James ask over the comms.

 

“Well I mean.” Kara paused to blow up some more of the asteroid to harmless dust. “Maybe we could find a way to communicate with the people on the planet. Or maybe the planet itself would be alive.”

 

“A talking planet.” James deadpanned. “You ever think about the conversations we have these days.”

 

Kara bit her tongue so she didn’t accidentally say she thought about the conversations she had with James every day.

 

Ever since she’d found out he was Guardian and she’d gotten more and more worried about him she’d realized those feelings she had for James weren’t gone at all. She’d just gotten confused by herself, like someone had gotten inside Kara’s head and shifted things around but there was James – James who was always there and inspired her to be better.

 

“Kara?” James asked, concern in his voice when she didn’t answer.

 

“Uh sorry,” Kara winced, “Got a little distracted by the asteroid. I know I know,” She said before J’onn could, “Focus.”

 

She caught J’onn smiling though so she didn’t feel so bad.

 

It took them another minute to get all the pieces of the asteroid destroyed and National City from above looked like it’d been sprinkled with ash.

 

She flew down to meet up with James and Alex. “I think that’s it. Please tell me that’s all for today.” Kara shook her head and dust fell out, “I could use a shower.”

 

“I think that’s it.” Alex told her and gave Kara a sharp once over to make sure she was all intact. “Go home Kara.”

 

“You need a ride?” She asked James, a bit hopefully. “Or you could just come by my place and chill out for a while.”

 

Behind her Alex snickered but Kara ignored it.

 

“Sounds good.” She couldn’t see it but she was betting under that helmet James was smiling, “But I’m good for the ride, meet you there?”

 

“Sure.” Kara nodded and watched James get on his bike to go.

 

“‘We should chill out for a while James.’” Alex said, trying not to laugh but hardly succeeding. “Kara you need to talk to him.”

 

“I will.” Kara sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, “I just… what if I mess this up? James and I only just started getting on track to being good friends again.” Which was admittedly, her fault for being so angry with James when he wanted to be Guardian but she’d just been so worried about him. She tugged at the sleeves of her costume in frustration.

 

“Kara listen.” Alex reached out to stop Kara from fidgeting, “I’ve seen the way the two of you still look at each other. Those feelings between you two, it’s not over. Just talk to him about it.”

 

“It took me months to work up the courage to last time.” Kara made a face, “And then Myriad took over the city. Oh god, he’s going to get brainwashed somehow if I tell him. Is it too late to find another asteroid?”

 

Alex looked up to the sky and then back at Kara, “He’s not going to get brainwashed.” Alex stopped for a second, “Okay with the lives we lead, maybe. But still, go talk to him.” Alex pushed her lightly towards the direction of her apartment and Kara took the hint and flew back to it.

 

Even though James had a head start she still beat him there and changed out of her costume only to wander back and forth around her apartment muttering to herself.

 

“So, James,” She tried, “I know that I made things uncertain between us and there was that whole thing with Guardian and me being mad and I also cancelled our date even before that but I’d really like to try us again. Because I think we make a good us. And I’ve been in love with you this whole time but was too stubborn to think about it because I was scared of being hurt again and panicked and I’m sorry.” She finished in one rambling breath.

 

“You do?”

 

Kara yelped when she heard James and whirled around to see him standing there. “Uh…how long exactly have you been there?”

 

“Since the part about me being Guardian.” James gestured to the door, “You were walking so fast you caused it to open.”

 

“Oh.” Kara frowned, “Whoops.”

 

“So,” James shut the door behind him, “Us?”

 

Kara opened her mouth but nothing came out but gibberish and she buried her face in her hands. “I really wanted it to go better this.”

 

“Kara it’s okay.” James stepped over to her and rested his hands on her shoulder, making her peek up through her fingers at him. “I…I didn’t stop either.”

 

Kara’s breath stuttered, “Really?”

 

“Yeah.” James admitted, looking a little embarrassed but completely sincere. “I just…didn’t think you wanted there to be anything between us.”

 

“I do. I mean at first I think I didn’t but I do. James,” Kara floated just a little to meet his eyes, “I messed up things. I know that. But when you’re out there beside me, everything just feels right. I feel like I can be better because you’re there.”

 

“So doesn’t have to do with me bringing cinnamon buns to meetings.” James teased.

 

“Well maybe it’s a little to do with that.” Kara held up her fingers, forefinger and thumb close together, “Only a little. Mostly it’s all you.” It was amazing how easy it was to be there with James, she’d nearly forgotten what it felt like and didn’t ever want to lose it again.

 

“I see how it is.” James said but he leaned in to kiss Kara all the same and there was no cinnamon bun on all of earth –or anywhere else in the universe- that could be better than this to Kara.


End file.
